1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various recording apparatuses have been used. Among these, a recording apparatus that is provided with a transport belt which transports a medium and that performs recording on a medium transported by the transport belt is disclosed.
For example, in JP-A-2014-47442, and JP-A-2011-51165, a recording apparatus which performs recording by ejecting ink onto a medium which is transported by a transport belt is disclosed.
There are various configurations of a recording apparatus provided with a transport belt which transports a medium, and for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2014-47442, there is an apparatus provided with a pressing roller (press roller) which presses a medium onto a transport belt, or an apparatus provided with a support unit (suctioning platen) which can support a transport belt as disclosed in JP-A-2011-51165.
However, with a configuration in which the pressing roller which presses a medium onto a transport belt, and a support unit which can support the transport belt are provided, there has been a case in which friction increases between the transport belt and the support unit at a position where the medium faces the pressing roller, or the like, due to interference caused by a foreign substance, or the like.